One aspect relates generally to semiconductor devices, and in one embodiment, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device that includes a semiconductor chip having a vertical structure, a carrier and at least two bumps made of a conductive material.
Semiconductor devices such as semiconductor packages include input/output terminals that are electrically connected to external circuitry to function as part of an electronic system. The semiconductor package typically includes the semiconductor chip, the terminals, electrical connections between chip contacts and the terminals and an encapsulant. The terminals extend through the encapsulant and are exposed to the external environment for electrical connection to a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and the encapsulant protects the chip from the external environment to ensure reliability and performance.
Semiconductor packages are often referred to as leaded or leadless packages. In leaded packages, the terminals (or leads) protrude from the encapsulant, whereas in leadless packages, the terminals are aligned with or recessed relative to the encapsulant. For instance, ball grid array (BGA) packages contain an array of solder bumps to post on corresponding metal traces on a printed circuit board, and land grid array (LGA) packages contain an array of contact pads that receive corresponding solder traces on a printed circuit board.
Further, a variety of techniques is used to electrically connect the semiconductor chip to the terminals, amongst them flip-chip bonding, wire bonding, wedge bonding, tape bonding etc.
Semiconductor packages must constantly reduce size and improve performance and reliability. Furthermore, improved methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device or package should provide high performance, high reliability, and low manufacturing cost.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.